The Space Between Us
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Tom no puede hacer más que verlo a la distancia, como a un amigo. O al menos, hasta que Seven estalló. [Tom/Seven]


_soooo guess who died_

 _u win: me_

 _No really, morí. Pero este cap NO VA A SER EL FINAL NADIE ME VA A PODER CONTROLAR_

 _TomSeven porque falta TomSeven. Espero que Dios y sus ángeles me den fuerzas para traducirlo al inglés o algo mi pobre contribución al fandom (próximamente: Unknown es gay)_

 ** _ALERTA POR SPOILERS DE LA RUTA DE SEVEN._** _Igualmente corté las partes más importantes lololol so son pequeños spoilers. **Y MEZCLÉ EL TEMA DE LOS DÍAS SO NO, LOS INCIDENTES NO COINCIDEN EXACTAMENTE CON LOS DÍAS DE LA RUTA DE SEVEN.** ustedes lean nomás _

_Una parte quedó medio mal porque salió cuando iba a subir el cap. so mañana lo editaré porque si no no lo subo más loco_

 ** _Canciones que me ayudaron:_**

 ** _1-_** _Falling in Love (With My Best Friend) -Matt White_

 ** _2-_** _affection. - jinsang_

 ** _3-_** _Feel Good - Gryffin, Illenium ft. Daya_

 _gubai_

* * *

Hacía más de dos días que no veía a Seven.

Había pasado en otras ocasiones. El trabajo de Seven era bastante ambiguo y cambiaba constantemente; sus horarios eran un desastre y Tom sólo recordaba que tuviera vacaciones tres veces en cuatro años. Y eran vacaciones de menos de una semana. Había veces en las que Seven no salía de su apartamento por días; el máximo que había dejado pasar Tom eran seis, y al día siguiente fue a llevarle comida. El lugar no estaba hecho un basural sólo porque «la mucama» —un hombre elegante e indudablemente atractivo, pero que no era el tipo de Tom— lo había visitado y limpiado todo. Aun así, ya empezaban a acumularse las bolsas de Honey Buddha Chips y Seven se mostró genuinamente feliz de probar una comida sana por fin.

El trabajo de Seven era bastante ambiguo y Tom no hacía preguntas. Seven no tenía pinta ni comportamiento de psicópata, ni parecía vender órganos en la _Deep Web_ , ni ninguna cosa rara. Si no cuestionaba su trabajo, Seven se sentía cómodo. Tampoco preguntó sobre su vida privada. Si él no quería contarle, tampoco iba a presionarlo. Fin.

Pero últimamente Tom sufría de abstinencia de Seven cada vez más seguido. Si pudiera, le propondría vivir con él y comer sano, pero sabía que necesitaba privacidad. Y a Tom no le molestaba caminar un poco para verlo. Sin embargo, la universidad lo estaba acabando, y no tenía tiempo ni para hacerse su propia comida. Había olvidado si había tomado una ducha o no. Ni siquiera sabía bien qué comía: agarraba algo de la nevera y lo metía en el microondas. Todo era un desastre; su habitación estaba cubierta de apuntes desparramados y ropa, habían desaparecido sus auriculares preferidos y ni siquiera tenía palillos: en un ataque de desesperación, comió su _ramen_ con ayuda de dos lapiceras. La naturaleza y el estudio no destruirían su afán de supervivencia. Pero lo peor era que hacía una eternidad —cinco días y medio, para ser exactos— que no veía a Seven y se estaba desesperando.

Echó un nuevo vistazo al cartel que le había regalado Seven hacía unos meses. Tom le encantaban las frases motivadoras para leer al empezar el día, y tenía las mejores pegadas en su pared. Seven, adorable e irresistible Seven, se le había aparecido al otro día con un cartel gigante con la frase « _Do it for him_ » y una compilación de sus mejores _selfies_ en tamaño grande. Tom se había vuelto a enamorar de él.

Y es que estaba jodidísimo. Desde el primer momento en que lo había visto estaba un poquito enamorado, pero con el pasar del tiempo había empeorado. Y es que ¿cómo se podía _no_ enamorar de él? Dejando de lado que estaba buenísimo, era adorable. A veces hablaba a velocidad de ametralladora y decía tonterías y a Tom le llevó tiempo aprender a seguirlo; su mente iba todavía más rápido y Tom nunca estaba seguro de qué pensaba, pero conseguía adivinar muchas cosas y los ojos de Seven brillaban cuando lo hacían, echaban chispas y él le decía «Oh, ¡por fin alguien que me entiende!» y el corazón de Tom saltaba y hacía cosas raras, como confundirse y latir en su estómago. Se acentuaba más cuando hacía frío y Seven se reía al verlo temblar como una hoja aunque tuviera dos buzos encima, pero lo envolvía en su saco y Tom sentía que no tendría frío nunca más en la vida. El abrigo le quedaba un poco ancho, pero tenía el calor de Seven y olía como él, y se sentía tentado de llevárselo y arrebujarse en él todas las noches. En una ocasión, era pleno invierno y Seven no tenía trabajo hasta la semana siguiente —pasaron juntos esos días—, y le había prestado su abrigo mientras estaban tirados en el sofá mirando películas para niños. Tom se caía de sueño pero luchaba por mantenerse despierto, y Seven se había dado cuenta. El malnacido, entonces, lo obligó a hacerse un ovillo y apoyar la cabeza sobre su regazo, y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Tom estaba tocando el cielo con las manos y pasando un infierno al mismo tiempo. Era una tortura recibir los mimos cuando sabía que en cualquier momento se los podría dar a otra persona. Sin embargo, se esforzó por alejar los malos pensamientos y disfrutar el momento. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, se había quedado dormido.

A partir de entonces, Tom había alcanzado otro nivel de intimidad con él. Para «liberar estrés», Seven le pedía cada visita abrazarse un rato. A veces hasta le hacía cosquillas hasta que terminaba literalmente llorando de risa. Otras veces lo apretaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Y la mayoría de las veces simplemente lo rodeaba con ambos brazos de la forma más cómoda y charlaba con él, siempre en el sofá. Tom no estaba seguro de si Seven registraba que él enrojecía, pero como no comentaba nada, se limitó a devolver los abrazos y atesorarlos. Si Tom estaba un poco triste o molesto, lo primero que hacía Seven era estrecharlo contra él, lo que le calmaba de inmediato. Tom apoyaba la mejilla sobre su hombro y cerraba los ojos, relajándose y dejando la mente en blanco.

En ese momento necesitaba un abrazo suyo, más de lo que necesitaba unas vacaciones, por lo que decidió abandonar el estudio durante un rato y cuidar de su salud mental. Fue a la cocina y puso manos a la obra. Sólo sabía no arruinar dos recetas, pero cocinar le calmaba. Le despejaba la mente, y la expectativa de una rica comida hecha por él le motivaba. Esta vez, estaba más entusiasmado aún.

Quince minutos después se encontraba en la puerta de Seven. Se había asegurado de enviarle un mensaje antes, puesto que no tenía ni idea de arábico y no suponía una amenaza para Seven, así que lo dejaría pasar sin problemas. Tom aguardó con impaciencia hasta que la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Seven asomó con ojos brillantes.

—¡ _Tooooommm_! —canturreó mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. ¡Hace siglos que no te veo! —Tom sonrió con todas sus ganas al verlo, sintiendo que sus energías regresaban.

El búnker estaba impecable, por lo que Tom dedujo que habría llegado poco después de que hubiera estado la mucama de visita. La pantalla de la computadora mostraba la grabación de otro apartamento: Seven le había explicado la situación de la RFA y de la misteriosa chica que había aparecido en la vivienda de Rika, la fundadora de la RFA que se había suicidado. Le sonaba medio rara la historia, pero Seven estaba tan convencido de que era verdad que no se lo había cuestionado. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo oportunidad de ver pasar a la chica por el pasillo; Seven lo había agarrado de la muñeca y acercado a él.

— _Ooooh_ , ¿has traído comida? —palpó el paquete que llevaba y de repente Tom se vio estrujado por dos brazos más fuertes de lo que recordaba—. ¡Alimentación, alimentación! ¡Comida nutritiva! ¡Seven tiene hambre! —exclamó con voz de robot, arrancándole una risa. Tom le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Jerry, no me… dejas respirar —Seven restregó la nariz contra su hombro antes de dejarlo ir y empezar a aplaudir cantando sobre la comida. Estaba más hiperactivo que de costumbre; Tom no pudo evitar pensar que seguro era gracias a la chica del apartamento.

Seven se tranquilizó una vez que sacó los sándwiches de la bolsa y Tom podía jurar que se le cayó un hilo de saliva cuando le entregó su sándwich. Sin esperar siquiera a sentarse, Seven le dio un mordiscón al sándwich y suspiró de satisfacción.

—Vegetales… hace tanto que no como vegetales que había olvidado a qué sabían. —Dio otro bocado, pero esta vez no como dinosaurio hambriento, y se fue a sentar al sofá, dejándole lugar a Tom. Éste se sentó a su lado, y en el momento en que lo hizo Seven se reacomodó de tal forma que se recostó contra el apoyabrazos y apoyó sus piernas sobre los muslos de él. Tom ya sabía qué hacer: con la mano libre le hizo cosquillas debajo de la rodilla y Seven dio una patada al aire —por poco le pateó la nariz— y casi escupió todo.

—¡Traidor! ¡No puedes aprovecharte de mí cuando bajo la guardia! —Tom se rió y le volvió a hacer cosquillas, provocando que Seven pegara un chillidito y le sacara las piernas de encima antes de mirarlo con falso enojo—. Tienes suerte de que esté comiendo y deba satisfacer mis deseos primitivos primero, porque si no ya te habría atacado. —Tom sintió un pellizco en la panza y saltó del sofá, haciendo reír a Seven. Tom también rió, y cuando se dio cuenta estaban en silencio de nuevo, pero era un silencio cómodo. Seven le puso las piernas encima otra vez, pero Tom decidió acariciárselas esta vez. Como si estuviera acariciando un gato. Seven no dijo nada.

Tom fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Deberías comer otra cosa además de esas papas —le regañó, mirando con descontento las bolsas vacías desperdigadas por el suelo—. Te morirás más joven. —Seven se encogió de hombros, pero se apresuró a tragar para contestarle.

—¡Son vegetales! —Tom lo miró. ¿No había dicho que no comía vegetales desde hacía tiempo?

—Jerry… —puso su mejor voz de madre.

—¡Qué! ¡Es cierto! —Seven se incorporó y se sentó como debía—. Mira, las papas fritas son técnicamente papas, ¿no?

—Sí… —Tom había adivinado con que le saldría.

—¡Y las papas son vegetales! —Seven sonrió ampliamente—. Por lo tanto, ¡mis Honney Buddha Chips son vegetales! —aunque ya se lo había visto venir, Tom no pudo evitar reírse al escucharlo. Era demasiado ridículo. Se moría por comérselo a besos. Seven se rió con él un momento, pero luego se puso serio.

—Sabes… —comenzó, haciendo suspenso, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba a Tom—, si cocinaras así todos los días para mí, creo, no, estoy seguro, de que podría considerarte mi esposa —dijo pensativo, dándole un nuevo mordisco al sándwich. Tom se quedó estático, casi sin respiración, pero entonces Seven lo miró con lástima—. Pero mi corazón ya pertenece a ella.

Tom sí se quedó sin respiración. _Ouch_. Eso había dolido más de lo que esperaba. Tragó un pedazo de su sándwich sin sentirle el sabor para ganar tiempo, y finalmente se animó a preguntar:

—¿«Ella»? —Seven lo contempló con seriedad, como si en verdad le preocupara su reacción.

— _Elly_ —suspiró dramáticamente—. Pero Jumin jamás lo permitiría.

Tom sintió ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Dios, qué mal había caído. Aguantó la risa, regalándole una sonrisa pícara a Seven.

—Pero, sabes… —dijo arrastrando las palabras y enroscando un mechón de su corto cabello en un dedo—, podría prepararte esta comida… a escondidas de ella.

Seven no cambió de su expresión severa.

—¿Estás insinuando que fuéramos amantes? —espetó con tono ofendido—. ¡Jamás podría hacerle eso a mi amada Elly! Pero… —contempló el resto de su sándwich y alzó la vista hacia Tom— si me hicieras la comida todos los días… —Tom sintió un ataque de atrevimiento y se inclinó sobre él, hasta que la distancia entre sus narices fuera de unos peligrosos escasos centímetros. Hubiera jurado que Seven tragó saliva.

—Bueno… —susurró seductoramente— dicen que el corazón de un hombre es su estómago, ¿no?

—Sí… —Seven no apartaba la vista de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Se miraron fijamente hasta que estallaron en risas.

—¡No puedo creer que seas un hombre tan fácil! —Tom se echó hacia atrás, regresando a la zona de confort y riendo para ocultar la vergüenza. Seven trataba de decir algo, pero se reía tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de respirar apropiadamente, y cuando hizo con la nariz un ruido de cerdito, a Tom le dio un ataque de risita histérica.

—¡S-sólo puedo tener un gato en mi vida! —consiguió exclamar Seven, jadeante, apoyándose una mano en el pecho para tratar de calmarse. Tom lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, y Tom reanudó la risa más fuerte que antes, tanto que empezó a patalear, lo que hizo reír tanto a Seven que se cayó del sofá. Se siguió riendo en el suelo hasta que por fin Tom logró respirar como una persona normal y tranquilizarse. Seven le sonrió desde abajo y suspiró, recordando que tenía el sándwich en la mano y acabándoselo en un bocado de cocodrilo. Tom lo imitó y también terminó el suyo, sólo que no con actitud de lobo famélico.

Iba a comentarle alguna estupidez cuando Seven se arrastró hasta él y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, sonriente.

—Mira lo que has hecho —dijo en tono acusador—, me tienes a tus pies.

Tom dudó de si reírse o ponerse rojo. Hizo las dos.

—¿Me parece haber visto un lindo gatito? —canturreó despeinándolo. Seven imitó un ronroneo y luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡No! —se puso en pie de golpe y lo señaló—. ¡Tú eres el gato, por eso eres Tom! ¡Yo soy Jerry! —Tom contuvo una risita.

—¿Entonces debería atacarte…? —Seven alcanzó a abrir los ojos de par en par antes de que Tom se abalanzara sobre él. Desafortunadamente, Seven tenía buenos reflejos y consiguió escabullirse, comenzando el juego del gato y el ratón que a Tom le encantaba. Seven se subía a cualquier parte y parecía escurrírsele de los dedos, hasta que se cansaba y fingía ser atrapado por el saco para después dejarse abrazar. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el que se cansó primero fue Tom.

—Me rindo —anunció derrumbándose en el sofá. De repente, el cansancio por los exámenes que sabía que iba a fallar le cayó como una roca en la cabeza, y las pocas ganas que tenía de estudiar se disiparon. Seven se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimos y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó genuinamente preocupado. Tom sonrió de lado.

—Sí, es sólo que estoy agotado. He estado estudiando siete horas por día. —Seven frunció los labios.

—Demasiado. —Tom asintió—. Bueno, ven aquí —dijo Seven, abriendo los brazos y sonriéndole de forma encantadora—. Seven-Oh-Seven será tu almohadita antiestrés.

Ah, bendita almohadita antiestrés. Había llegado la hora de los abrazos. Tom asintió de buena gana y se acurrucó contra él, dejando que lo rodeara con sus brazos y recostándose contra su pecho. Seven apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, ejerciendo una suave y agradable presión que reconfortó aún más a Tom. Si Seven lo abrazara cada vez que estaba estresado, estudiaría hasta sacarse las mejores notas del país. Suspiró satisfecho y sonrió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la calidez de Seven contra su cuerpo.

.

Tom no sabía si era de día o de noche.

Se incorporó frotándose los ojos y mirando alrededor, tratando de definir qué hora sería. Estaba seguro de que era de mañana, pero el reloj de su celular marcaba las cinco. ¿Mañana o tarde? Ah, tarde.

Bostezando, se levantó del sofá y sintió que algo faltaba: Seven. Se había dormido sobre él, al menos hasta donde recordaba. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba tecleando a velocidad de rayo en su computadora y hacía pequeñas pausas para escribir en su celular. Cuando Tom se acercó, todavía medio dormido, vio que la expresión de su amigo había dejado de ser dulce o divertida.

Estaba desesperado.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, aun con el cerebro funcionándole lento. Agh, odiaba las siestas. Bueno, no en las que eran en brazos de Seven. Éste lo miró apenas de reojo.

—Nada en especial —replicó en tono serio, pero alterado—. Solamente estoy jodido. En realidad, estamos todos jodidos. Al menos todos en la RFA. Mierda. —Tom abrió los ojos de par en par. Seven no acostumbraba a maldecir, y cuando lo hacía era que algo realmente grave había sucedido. Se despertó de golpe.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? —ofreció, sintiendo la necesidad de que ese Seven desesperado y serio desapareciera. Seven continuó tecleando.

—No puedes ayudarme en nada —se detuvo un momento—. Bueno, en realidad sí. Vete.

Las palabras cayeron como un yunque directamente en el corazón de Tom. Había presenciado ataques de desesperación antes, pero Seven aceptaba su compañía. Lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra. Lo ayudaba a razonar y siempre Seven terminaba agradeciéndole por su ayuda y Tom era feliz. Seven hacía que todo valiera la pena. Incluso, si tenía que irse…

—¿Hablas en serio? —quizá, al escuchar mejor su voz se convenciera de lo contrario. Tom necesitaba verlo hacer una pausa, volverse hacia él y decirle que no, que mejor se quedara, al menos a mirar. No había mucho que mirar fuera de números verdes y la pantalla negra, pero Tom no dudaría en sentarse a su lado y hacerle un té si eso le ayudaba. O sólo quedarse, para que Seven recordara que la humanidad aún no se había extinguido y habían sido reemplazados por _cyborgs_ con rayos láser. Pero Seven no se detuvo, ni siquiera le echó un mísero vistazo.

—Sí —contestó con tono seco, cortante, hiriendo aún más los sentimientos de su amigo. Jamás se había comportado así, y jamás diría…

—¿Seguro que no puedo ayudarte? —seguir hablando no había sido una buena decisión: Seven se volvió hacia él, sí, pero fuera de sí mismo.

—¡Te he dicho que te fueras! —le gritó, parándose—. ¡No haces más que distraerme, ¿de acuerdo?! Tengo trabajo que hacer, ¡hay una vida en riesgo! ¡Incluso más! —Tom retrocedió, atemorizado. El gesto enfureció más a Seven—. Dios, ¡no me mires así! ¡V-E-T-E!

Tom no sabía cómo reaccionar. El Seven frente a él no era el Seven alegre, bromista, enérgico; no era _su_ Seven, el Seven con el que había fantaseado tantas veces, el Seven del que se había enamorado. El Seven frente a él le daba miedo, pero también ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula. El Seven frente a él lo hería tan cruelmente que Tom tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no quería montar una escenita; eso se lo dejaba a él. Sin pronunciar una palabra más, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida, cerrando la puerta de un golpe e insultándola cuando ésta se quejó del maltrato. Era lo menos que podía hacer para descargarse.

.

Tom no quería llorar pero lloró, a salvo bajo las mantas. Los libros lo esperaban para estudiar, pero no era el momento indicado. ¿Cuántas otras veces se había dicho eso? Había sido por otros motivos; esto era más importante. Se encogió más y escondió el rostro en la almohada.

Su Seven. ¿Qué le había pasado a su Seven? Quizás… su Seven no fuera el Seven real. Quizás el Seven enojado que le gritaba y lo echaba de su casa fuera el verdadero Seven. Quizás sólo lo había estado engañando para tener con quien entretenerse en los ratos libres. Quizás no lo quisiera tanto como él creía. Con cada «quizás» a Tom se le escapaban más lágrimas, calientes y rebeldes; por más que no quisiera llorar, ellas salían sin parar. Se le había hecho un doloroso nudo en la garganta y se moría de sed, pero no sólo de agua, sino de Seven, del Seven que quería. De Seven sonriéndole. De Seven abrazándolo. De Seven yéndolo a buscar arrepentido y pedirle perdón con esa misma carita con que le pedía que le diera comida. De Seven…

Se sobresaltó al sentir su móvil vibrar cerca de su pierna. Tanteó hasta alcanzarlo y se fijó en la casilla de mensajes.

 _¿Me abres?_

Era de Seven. Tom se sentó inmediatamente, sin saber qué hacer. Habían pasado como seis horas; era demasiado tarde para visitas, y demasiado temprano para que Seven quisiera hablar. Se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas y a corregirse; no, nunca era demasiado temprano para hablar. Una parte de él quería hacerse el enojado y dejar que sufriera un poco como lo había hecho él, pero se sentiría mal haciéndolo. Quería hablar con Seven. Quería saber qué había pasado y solucionar las cosas lo más pronto posible. Quería a Seven.

Recibió el mismo mensaje otra vez, pero también escuchó el timbre de su casa. Mierda. Estaba hecho una porquería con los ojos hinchados de llorar, la camiseta vieja de los _Canimals_ y por supuesto, en calzoncillos. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que tendría todo el cabello revuelto. Tuvo suficiente dignidad como para ponerse pantalones antes de abrir la puerta y sorprenderse.

Fue una sorpresa que le sirvió de consuelo, porque Seven también estaba hecho una porquería. Tenía la bragueta abierta, la camiseta se le había manchado de algo inidentificable y parecía un cacatúa por pasarse tanto la mano por el cabello. Parecía a punto de caerse muerto allí mismo, pero cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra tan constantemente que Tom se dio cuenta de que estaba acelerado. Ya había pasado por esto otras veces.

Seven intentó sonreír.

—Hey… Tom —dijo en voz suave y de repente todo había vuelto a ser como antes. El Seven que le daba miedo había desaparecido. Pero no por completo. Tom se abrazó a sí mismo inconscientemente e intentó responder al saludo, pero no supo qué decir. No podía saludarlo casualmente, ni enojarse, ni nada. Sentía que si pronunciaba palabra, se largaría a llorar de nuevo. El nudo en la garganta se le apretó aún más. Y Seven se dio cuenta.

—E-escucha, no tienes que decir nada —aclaró, alzando una mano y tratando de mantener su casi sonrisa—. Sólo… quiero que hablemos, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que estemos así. —Tom asintió y lo dejó pasar. Se quedó mirando su espalda, sintiéndose un poco perdido. Había pasado de ser gracioso e hiperactivo a aterrador y cruel, y ahora era suave, tranquilo, tratándolo como si fuera de vidrio y se fuera a quebrar en cualquier momento. Y quizá así fuera. Si las cosas terminaban mal, lloraría, y si terminaban bien, también lloraría. Ah, se sentía patético. Un poquitito. Su tío le decía que los hombres también podían llorar y que era sano. Tom no estaba muy seguro de que lo fuera —no lloraba casi nunca—, pero sí que dolía. Y era molesto.

Seven se sentó en el sofá. Tom se aseguró de sentarse en el otro extremo, manteniendo las distancias, y alzó las piernas para doblarlas contra su pecho y abrazárselas. Seven no le sacaba los ojos de encima, lo que le reconfortaba e incomodaba al mismo tiempo. Seven carraspeó.

—Tom, lo siento.

Apenas había dicho tres palabras y Tom ya sentía ganas de regresar a la protección de su cama y llorar a rienda suelta. Se ocupó de controlar su respiración y mantenerse en silencio, conteniendo las lágrimas. Seven apretó los labios, pero continuó hablando.

—Mira, yo… —tomó aire—. No soy como tú crees, ¿sabes? —Tom contuvo las ganas de levantar la mirada—. Y-yo… es decir, cuando me viste enojado, viste un poco de m-mí y… —se hizo un silencio y esta vez Tom no resistió y lo miró. Seven abría la boca y fruncía el entrecejo, sin poder encontrar las palabras—. Tom, te quiero —dijo de pronto, y el corazón de Tom dio cinco vueltas. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir se volvieron de felicidad; Seven lo quería, Seven lo quería, le hacía tan bien escuchar eso—. Por eso necesitas… necesito que no nos veamos más.

El corazón de Tom se detuvo. El tiempo pareció detenerse junto con él.

Tom lo miró sin poder creerlo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? La vista se le nubló y sintió una lágrima resbalarse por su mejilla. Se apresuró a secársela con el talón de la mano, pero escuchó a Seven chasquear la lengua.

—Lo siento, Tom. No me prestes más atención. Debería irme —dijo levantándose del sofá y disponiéndose a irse, pero Tom lo agarró de la muñeca en un ataque de desesperación. Seven se quedó un momento quieto, como decidiendo qué hacer, y luego bajó la vista hacia él. Tom no estaba muy seguro de qué cara tendría, pero la expresión de Seven era sin duda alguna de dolor. Tom tuvo que humedecerse los labios para poder hablar.

—¿P-por qué me haces esto? —preguntó entrecortadamente—. No, ¿por qué _nos_ haces esto? —Seven lo miraba como si él también fuera a largarse a llorar de un momento a otro. Tom se sirvió de él para también ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo. Dios, daría todo por abrazarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Juntó fuerzas y le sostuvo la mirada. Seven tampoco la apartó.

—No lo entenderías —respondió Seven en voz baja—. Tom, estoy metido en cosas peligrosas y tú lo sabes. Con la aparición de… —Seven se interrumpió, pero Tom ya sabía a quién se refería: la chica nueva de la RFA. La chica nueva de la que seguramente se había enamorado él—… todo ha empeorado. Es todo una mierda, no entiendo qué pasa y no tengo ni puta idea de cómo solucionarlo —Tom contuvo la respiración. ¿Y qué importaba? ¿Qué importaba todo eso con él?—. Ella casi muere, ¿y sabes por qué? Por mi culpa. —Seven cerró sus manos en puños—. ¿Es suficiente para que comprendas que soy peligroso para ti y es mejor alejarte?

—No —confesó Tom, y era sincero. No lo era. Él tampoco entendía nada. Siempre había sabido que Seven andaba en cosas jodidas y no había peligro mientras no hubiera preguntas. ¿Por qué salía con eso ahora? La expresión de Seven empeoró.

—Tom, estoy hablando en serio —insistió—. No es una broma. Y no estoy hablando de peligro como que te roben o algo, hablo de peligro de verdad. Podrías salir herido, o morirte, ¿entiendes? —la voz de Seven aumentaba de volumen a medida que hablaba—. ¡Estoy metido en un trabajo de mierda, en un lugar de mierda, donde la más mínima broma podría matarte! ¡No quiero que aparezcas muerto una mañana porque te juntas conmigo, no quiero ver tu cara en las noticias! ¡No quiero que se vuelvan contra ti, Tom! —terminó gritando. Tom apenas respiraba. Seguía sin comprender; él ya sabía todo esto, ¿por qué salía con eso ahora? ¿Por qué?

—¡Ya lo sabía, ¿por qué me sales con esto ahora?! —respondió gritando también. No estaba tan enojado como triste y confundido. Herido. Seven lo miró con algo que no supo identificar.

—¡Porque cuando vi que ella casi moría por mi culpa me hizo recordar lo que puede pasar! —replicó, con la voz enronquecida—. ¡Y no valgo la pena como para que mueras por mí! ¡Ya has visto como soy, esto es lo que soy! —gritó haciendo un gesto hacia su cuerpo—. ¡Soy frío, te grito, tuve y tengo una vida horrible, y en general soy una mierda! En cuanto tenga que abandonar mi identidad, ¡lo haré y desapareceré sin avisarle a nadie! ¡Tom, no me conoces! ¡Tú te has hecho amigo del Seven alegre y que hace bromas todo el tiempo, pero no soy yo en realidad! Es sólo una fachada, ¿entiendes? ¿Es tan difícil que…? —se interrumpió y Tom se lo imaginó abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa ante su gesto. Apretó su abrazo, sin querer dejarlo ir. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza, o quizá fuera el suyo. Daba igual. Necesitaba a Seven. Necesitaba que se quedara con él. Apoyó la frente sobre su hombro, escondiendo las lágrimas que nuevamente amenazaban con salir. Seven no reaccionaba; sólo lo oía respirar con agitación.

—Tom —consiguió murmurar. Tom lo estrechó con más fuerza todavía al escucharlo—. Tom, no me hagas esto. Por favor —la voz se le entrecortó. El Seven aterrador había desaparecido por completo. Ahora sólo había un Seven herido, y Tom no sabía qué tipo de herida era y si podría curarla, pero en caso de que no, al menos le haría compañía mientras sanaba.

—Seven —susurró—. Te quiero. Por eso te hago esto. —Sintió a Seven tragar saliva y se puso a rezar. «Por favor, por favor, por favor», repitió en su cabeza, hasta que Seven suspiró y Tom sintió sus brazos subirle por la espalda. Restregó su mejilla contra el cuello de él y Seven le acarició la cabeza, con un suspiro tembloroso.

—Si te hicieran algo, yo… —Tom lo acalló con toda la suavidad que pudo.

—No me pasará nada. No me ha pasado nada hasta ahora —dijo en voz baja, disfrutando el abrazo. Seven resopló por la nariz.

—Tom, no seas tonto —Seven lo apartó, manteniendo las manos en sus hombros. A Tom le dolió un poco el gesto, pero la expresión de Seven no era la misma que antes—. Cuanto más sepas, más peligroso será. Y cuanto más cerca estés de mí… —le acarició la mejilla con una delicadeza que sorprendió a Tom, pero sonrió y puso una mano encima de la suya. Seven lo miraba con dolor y lo que esperaba que fuera afecto.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo. Tom cerró los ojos. La mano de Seven estaba fría.

—Porque te quiero —respondió, dejándose llevar—, y porque uno siempre intenta estar junto a la persona que quiere, sean cuales sean las circunstancias.

No recibió respuesta por un largo rato. Cuando Tom se asustó de tanto silencio, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos color miel de Seven llenos de sorpresa.

—Eso… eso ha sido lo más genial que he oído en mi vida —balbuceó. Tom se sonrojó.

—Es la verdad.

—Pues es una verdad genial —dijo él con más suavidad. Tom se dio cuenta de que parecía distraído, como si tuviera la mente en otro lado. Lo miró tratando de llamar su atención, pero en ese momento Seven entreabrió los labios y acercó su rostro al suyo. A Tom se le cortó la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía; se obligó a no hiperventilar —ya era tarde— y se quedó muy quieto, esperando. El aliento cálido de Seven le chocó en los labios y Tom ladeó la cabeza, empezando a cerrar sus ojos. Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse, Seven se sobresaltó y se echó hacia atrás, sorprendiéndolo a él también. Tardaron un instante en percatarse de lo que había pasado y Tom por poco se rió de lo rojo que estaba su amigo, pero no pudo porque estaba seguro de que él también estaría igual. Seven lo soltó y se llevó una mano a la nuca, empezando a mirar a cualquier lado excepto a él.

—¡C-c-como decía! ¡E-eso que has d-dicho ha son-sonado muy genial! —la voz le salió medio chillona, así que se aclaró la garganta. Tom asintió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba medio mareado después del casi beso, y ¿cómo se le decía a alguien lo más casualmente posible «Eh, hermano, la verdad es que me encantaría chuparte la lengua por el resto de la noche» sin sonar rarito? Necesitaba consejo ya mismo. Seven estaba diciendo estupideces que básicamente era lo mismo pero repetido, y no dejaba de moverse. Tom decidió lanzarse.

—¿N-no vas a besarme?

Maldición. Le había salido con un tonito medio estúpido, se le había cortado la voz al principio y le ardía tanto la cara que sentía que estallaría. Seven se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta unos segundos, antes de parpadear rápidamente y empezar a decir idioteces de vuelta.

—N-no, sí, bueno yo, ¡y-yo soy peligroso, pero me parece que no, que no te ha-ha quedado claro! O-o sea, no es como si fuera a explotar una bomba o algo si nos b-b-b-b-besáramos, ¡pero no es buen-bueeeno que te acerques a mí y _DiosLucieltienesveintidósañosnopuedesestarasíporunbeso_! —Seven se pegó una bofetada para espabilarse, quedando aún más rojo si era posible. Tom no estaba seguro de si debía sentirse feliz porque estuviera tan nervioso por solamente besarlo y que de hecho _quisiera_ besarlo, pero lo cierto era que estaba feliz. Intentó ponerse serio, pero la sonrisa se le escapaba. Seven lo miró con carita de cachorro dolido y Tom se derritió. ¿Cuánto más lo iba a torturar? Se moría por besarlo. Quería besarlo, quería besarlo, quería besarlo, ¡ _argh_! Si Seven no se movía, tendría que hacerlo él.

Juntando valor, acortó las distancias con el pelirrojo, que dejó de dar vueltas y decir estupideces y lo contempló expectante. Tom se repitió que estaba haciendo lo correcto y le tomó una mano, a la vez que acercaba el rostro a él y cerraba los ojos. Lo último que vio fue los ojos de Seven agrandándose antes de que apoyara sus labios contra los de él.

Seven tenía los labios resecos, fue lo primero que notó. Lo segundo que notó fue que no le importaba para nada. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándosela. Seven estaba quieto, muy quieto. Tom entreabrió los ojos lo suficiente para espiar, y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que lo tenían loco. Volvió a cerrarlos y apretó sus labios con suavidad, pero insistencia. La única reacción que obtuvo de Seven fue un ligero apretón en la mano. Dubitativo, Tom se apartó apenas, juntando sus frentes y tomándose su tiempo para abrir los ojos. No se había confundido, ¿verdad? No era todo un sueño y Seven no quería besarlo en realidad, ¿no? La sola idea lo angustiaba. Suspiró y abrió los ojos. Seven tenía la vista fija en el suelo. Un aguijonazo atravesó el pecho de Tom, pero entonces Seven suspiró.

—Tom… —murmuró, apretando suavemente su mano— hago esto porque te quiero. No… no pienses que quiero que estés lejos de mí, es que _debes_ hacerlo. Si pudiera… —se rió apenas, pero eso bastó para que Tom sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago. Un cosquilleo de lo más agradable— si pudiera te llevaría conmigo a una casa frente a la playa, y tendríamos mascotas, e intentaría hacerte el desayuno, y… y haría todo por hacerte feliz. —Los ojos de Tom volvían a picar, pero esta vez no de tristeza—. Tom, no quiero arrastrarte a una vida de mierda conmigo. Tendrías que esconder tu identidad. Tendrías que distanciarte de tu familia y amigos. Tom —un nuevo apretón—, hoy me enteré de algo terrible que estaba pasando a mis espaldas. Necesito averiguar cómo pasó. Y ni siquiera sé… ni siquiera sé si saldré vivo de ésta. —Tragó saliva—. No quiero que sufras por mí, ¿lo sabes? Entiendo lo que tú sientes, pero por favor, piensa en las consecuencias. Piénsalo. —Tom sonrió. Ya lo había pensado. Frotó suavemente su frente contra la de él en un intento de reconfortarlo.

—Llévame contigo —pidió. Seven lo miraba con dolor y desconcierto, pero ahora comprendía por qué. Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla—. Quiero estar a tu lado como siempre lo estuve, Jerry. —A Seven también se le escapó una sonrisa al escuchar el apodo, y el gesto alivió a Tom—. No pienses en cosas que tal vez ni siquiera vayan a pasar. Quiero estar contigo y no llevaré una vida de mierda si lo estoy. No quiero que estés solo, ¿sí? —Seven hizo un puchero, y recién entonces Tom se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dios, si lo iba a matar un día de estos. Seven sonrió temblorosamente y se le escapó un sollozo. Tom no pudo resistirlo; lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Esta vez, Seven no opuso resistencia, limitándose a esconder el rostro en su hombro y devolverle el abrazo, enterrando los dedos en su cabello.

—Tom… si, si al final de todo e-esto quieres —le salió un hipido que en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría hecho reír— quieres dejarme, no me enojaré. Pe-pero, por favor, quédate conmigo —Tom sonrió, acariciándole la espalda. Dolía ver a Seven en ese estado, pero de cierta forma también lo hacía feliz. Estaba feliz de saber que Seven le correspondía. Estaba feliz de ver que Seven se mostrara vulnerable con él. Estaba feliz de que Seven dejase de resistirse y lo aceptara, y se aceptara. Que aceptara sus sentimientos. Le tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos; los ojos de Seven estaban enrojecidos, pero más brillantes, dorados y hermosos que nunca. Tom acunó su rostro entre las dos manos y se lo acarició, sonriéndole. Estaba teniendo ganas de llorar junto con él, y la idea le hizo reír. Seven no dejaba de sorberse la nariz y aferrarse a su cintura, con las mejillas relucientes de lágrimas, y tenía toda la cara roja y debería haber sido asqueroso y poco romántico, pero Tom no pudo evitar besarlo. Pasó de sus labios resecos y los humedeció con la lengua, obligándole a separarlos. Seven no se resistió, recibiéndolo con gusto. Tom sintió una oleada de placer subirle desde las piernas cuando la punta de la lengua de Seven tocó la suya y la recorrió, haciéndole gemir suavemente. Tom intentó apartarse, un poco abrumado ante la sensación, pero Seven lo siguió, y renunció a respirar como se debía.

Cuando Tom se quiso dar cuenta, Seven lo había empujado al sofá y estaba inclinado sobre él, enredando sus lenguas y gimiendo en el beso junto a él. Tom ignoró que Seven sabía a papas fritas e ignoró que le estaba llenando de saliva la barbilla, y echándole los brazos al cuello, lo estrechó contra él, profundizando el beso. Ninguno de los dos tenía mucha técnica, pero para Tom no podía ser más perfecto. El calor de Seven sobre su cuerpo, la manera en que le mordisqueaba los labios, las caricias en su cintura; Tom vendería el alma por tenerlas todos los días. Le acarició el cabello, tomándose su tiempo para saborear los labios cálidos de Seven, y deslizó las manos hasta sus mejillas. Seven le dio un último beso en los labios antes de separarse y cubrirse la cara.

—Tengo que sonarme la nariz. —Fue tan poco romántico y tan normal que Tom no pudo evitar reírse. Toda la situación se había sentido como un sueño, como si no le perteneciera completamente a él, pero ahora comprobaba que era la realidad. Seven lo quería y no lo alejaba. Se habían besado. Los sentimientos que había guardado durante tanto tiempo habían salido a la luz y habían sido correspondido. Tom no podía dejar de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando Seven se sonó estridentemente la nariz. Era un escandaloso. Seven suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Tom le hizo mimos en el cabello, y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Era un nuevo silencio cómodo, y de cierta manera, era más significativo. Había conocido otras facetas de Seven y las había aceptado. Seven estaba quieto a su lado, dejándose mimar. Tom rompió el silencio una vez más.

—Te quiero —le dijo, besándolo en el pelo. Por un momento, había pensado en decir «te amo», pero no le pareció el momento. Decir otra vez que lo quería, en cambio, se sentía _bien_. Expresaba exactamente lo que sentía. Seven apoyó una mano sobre su pierna y se incorporó, mirándolo con adoración. Tom deseó que el tiempo se detuviera y estuvieran así para siempre.

—Te quiero, Tom —respondió Seven, acercándose para besarlo.

.

Tom no podía dormir.

Se dio la vuelta. Seven dormía pacíficamente a su lado, respirando por la boca y haciendo que el aire chocara contra el cuello de Tom. Se habían besado un rato más antes de que Seven casi se quedara dormido abrazándolo. Siendo honesto, Tom esperaba una nueva sesión de besos cuando estuvieran en la cama, pero al ver que Seven se dormía apenas apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, desistió y aprovechó para contemplarlo en paz. Era de rarito mirar a alguien dormir, pero Tom no podía evitarlo. No podía creer que Seven estuviera durmiendo en su cama, con una expresión relajada que nunca había visto. Se preguntó qué se sentiría verlo así todas las noches. Ahora mismo se lo preguntaba; después de todo lo que había pasado, podía permitirse fantasear lo que no había podido antes. Deslizó un dedo por su mejilla y contuvo una risita cuando Seven bufó en sueños. Le gustaba que durmiera a su lado. Le gustaba ver sus lentes en la mesa de luz. Le gustaba que se hubiera quedado dormido con la ropa puesta.

Hasta que vio que se había olvidado de sacarle las zapatillas.

.

— _¿Cómo que no vendrás a la fiesta?_

Seven se masajeó las sienes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había dormido profundamente, pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo decirle sus planes a Jaehee. Cuando se enterara Yoosung, montaría un escándalo, y Zen lo empeoraría, y Jumin lo llamaría, y no tenía ganas de pensar en ello ahora. No había abierto el chat desde el día anterior para evitarlos, y sabía que se estaba comportando egoísta, pero había querido aprovechar el desayuno al máximo con Tom. Se giró para verlo juguetear con su propio celular y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— _¿Luciel?_

—Ah, sí, lo siento. No iré —repitió—. Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto urgente. Es muy… importante, de verdad. Pídele perdón de mi parte al resto, por favor. —Jaehee resopló.

— _Lo haré._

—Gracias, Jaehee —Seven contuvo un suspiro de alivio. Jaehee hizo un ruido de asentimiento.

— _Si puedo preguntártelo… este asunto del que hablas, ¿está relacionado con el hacker?_

Seven tragó saliva, sintiendo una puntada de dolor en la cabeza. No, todo estaba bien, todo iría bien. Intentó calmar sus nervios y respondió.

—Sí. —No supo qué más decir. Jaehee se quedó callada un momento; Seven casi podía ver los engranajes andando en su cabeza. A veces le alteraba que Jaehee pensara tanto, especialmente cuando se trataba de él. Si ella se lo proponía, quizá descubriría toda su vida privada en unas pocas horas. No, no quizá. Seguramente. Iba a despedirse cuando se oyó otra voz desde la línea.

— _Jaehee, ¿quién es?_ —Jaehee pareció alterarse.

— _E-esto, estoy hablando con Luciel._ —Seven tardó en procesar la información. Esa voz. ¿Dónde había oído esa voz? ¿Dónde…? Al darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía, por poco gritó. Por contenerse, le dio una patada accidental al auto. Tom lo miró sobresaltado.

—¡Jaehee, ¿pasaste la noche con…?! —Jaehee lo hizo callar, pero Seven ya se había lanzado. No lo podía creer. ¿Jaehee se había apropiado de la nueva chica de la RFA? ¿ _Ella_ , a la que le había generado más desconfianza? Seven tuvo ganas de chillar y empezar a dar saltitos.

— _No es tu problema_ —replicó ella. Seven negó con la cabeza, y después se acordó de que ella no podía verlo.

—No, no, claro que no —se rió—. ¿Pero no eras tú la que se quejaba de que Zen consiguió novia? —Jaehee chasqueó la lengua.

— _Es un caso diferente, una relación podría afectar su carrera. En cambio…_

—Eres una oportunista, Asistente Kang —canturreó Seven, para fastidiarla.

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver…? Olvídalo_ —Seven no se molestó en contener la risa—. _No es asunto tuyo._

—Claro, claro. Estamos hablando de la inocente Asistente Kang… ¡oh, error! Ya no es una chica inocente y…

— _Luciel, te deseo buena suerte con tus asuntos y muchas gracias por avisar. Adiós_ —la línea se cortó antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra. Seven hizo un puchero. ¡Quería hablarle a la chica nueva! Era injusto. Bloqueando el celular, entró en el auto y se le escapó una nueva sonrisa al ver a Tom. Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Seven le robó un rápido beso antes de contestar.

—Nada especial, que Yoosung y Jumin ahora son los únicos sin pareja oficial en la RFA. Error —dijo con voz de robot—, Jumin se casará con Elly y Yoosung todavía está muerto por… —frunció el entrecejo. No. Eso le recordaba por qué estaban en la entrada del bosque en vez de estar besándose en la cama de Tom. Apretó el volante con una mano, sintiendo que la broma había terminado de golpe. Una mano se posó sobre la suya y Seven alzó los ojos hacia su amigo. Bueno, no amigo. Ni amigo con derechos. Novio. Ah, le gustaba pensarlo. Era algo que se le había estado negando toda la vida, y de repente…

—Todo irá bien —aseguró Tom, dándole otro beso en los labios. Seven lo miró aún sin poder creérselo. ¿Cómo alguien tan adorable y con una vida medianamente normal no lo juzgaba ni lo miraba con lástima después de lo que le había contado? ¿Ni se negaba a ayudarlo? Era peligroso. Pero si lo protegía… Seven lo tomó de la nuca y besó su frente, prometiéndole a él y a sí mismo que saldrían de ésta. Juntos. Tom le sonrió de nuevo y Seven sintió que a pesar de que estaba sentado, le temblaban las piernas. _Tenían_ que salir de ésta. Costara lo que costara.

.

Siendo sincero, Tom seguía sin procesar todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando. De repente no sabía si vería el día siguiente llegar, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaban subidos al auto de Seven y ya había anochecido. Estaba agotado y confundido, mareado con toda la información que había recibido entre la mañana y la tarde, y lo único que tenía claro es que quería echarse en su cama con Seven al lado y descansar. Saeyoung, se corrigió. Saeyoung. Le había pedido que lo llamase así y él se acostumbraría. Era un nombre bonito. De alguna forma, le quedaba bien a Seven… Saeyoung.

Eran las once de la noche cuando Saeyoung encontró la cabaña. Ninguno de los dos había hablado durante el viaje; Saeyoung estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y Tom no quería molestarlo, aunque estuviera conduciendo como un loco. Habían llegado vivos por los pelos, pero no iba a echárselo en cara.

—Llegamos —dijo Saeyoung, y a Tom se le hizo extraño escucharle la voz. Estaba seria, dolida, medio rota. Tom no sabía qué decirle. Asintió y se bajó del auto, esperando a que Saeyoung también saliera para tomarle de la mano y entrar a la cabaña.

.

—Tom —susurró Saeyoung—, ¿estás bien?

A Tom le entraron ganas de reír. ¿Cómo le venía a preguntar eso, después de todo lo que _él_ había pasado? Le frotó el brazo con cariño.

—Te pregunto lo mismo —Saeyoung frunció el entrecejo, pero intentó sonreír. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo acercó más a él. A Tom le gustaba estar así, juntos, acostados, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas. Le gustaba que Saeyoung no tuviera miedo de necesitarlo. Apoyó una mano en su pecho. Podía escuchar su corazón latir. Era algo simple, pero tan íntimo que Tom se estremeció.

—No estoy bien, pero podría estar peor —murmuró Saeyoung en su oído—. Estoy contigo.

—Ahora y siempre —agregó Tom, recostándose contra él. Saeyoung se rió. Era una risa triste, pero al menos lo había intentado. Tom valoraba el gesto.

—Ahora y siempre —aceptó, besándole la coronilla. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, en el que Tom dudó una y mil veces si decir algo o no. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, así que se repitió que lo que más necesitaba Saeyoung en ese momento era su compañía, y se mantuvo abrazado a él, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que no podía poner en palabras. Saeyoung se aferraba a él como si fuera esfumarse en cualquier momento, y Tom se dejaba. «Estoy aquí», quería decirle. «No me voy a ir a ninguna parte.»

—¿Sabes? —Saeyoung rompió el silencio—. Cuando me dices eso… me gustaría llevarte a la estación espacial.

Tom frunció el entrecejo.

—¿No ibas a hacer eso con quien te casaras?

El silencio lo dijo todo. Tom sintió que la temperatura le subía de golpe. Saeyoung se mantenía inmóvil, con todo el cuerpo en tensión. Habían pasado un montón de cosas que parecían un sueño, pero inesperadamente, Tom sentía que esto era real. Sus sentimientos eran reales. Y sabía exactamente qué decir. Estrechó a Saeyoung con suavidad antes de hablar.

—Está bien —respondió—. Llévame contigo.

* * *

 _who dead_

 _me_

 _Sakhory espero que te guste_

 _-se muere-_


End file.
